


The New Stiles

by evilcupcake



Series: The Sheriffs Job [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Trans Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:45:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilcupcake/pseuds/evilcupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sheriff couldn't be more proud of his daughter then in that moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Stiles

The Sheriff wore a proud grin when his daughter stepped out of her room in a lose pink dress that fell just above the knee. She had grown her hair out that fell shoulder length now.

Instead of high heels she had pink converse and to top the outfit off she had an anchor neckless on. Lydia even did her makeup.

Lydia smiled as she watched Stiles come down the stairs.

“So what do you think dad?” Stiles gave the Sheriff a nervous smile.

“I think I have the most beautiful daughter in the world.” The Sheriff pulled her close and tried not to cry. “You look just like your mother.” He whispered.

The Sheriff wasn’t all that shock when Stiles sat him down and explained that she was transgender. He was happy that Lydia was there to help guide Stiles in the girl world.

That night as Stiles step out into the world as a girl the sheriff paced his living room waiting for his daughter to return to tell him all about her night. The Sheriff was worried about how people would react but he knew her friends would keep her safe.

When the door finally opened shortly after ten the Sheriff let out a loud sigh and waited for Stiles to walk in.

“So how did it go?” the Sheriff asked just as Stiles closed the door.

“Great! I didn’t even get one bad comment.” Stiles gave him a toothy grin.

“That’s good.” The sheriff smiled and pulled his daughter in for another hug.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I still have writers block but somehow all these little ones keep poppin out.


End file.
